Lights, Camera, Action
by ImAGleek5
Summary: Grant has been away for weeks making a movie. so you went and pay him a visit. sexy times...haha :


_**Lights, Camera, Action**_

It has been 4 long weeks since you dropped Grant off at the airport. He was leaving for Canada to film a movie. He was excited of course, and you were also happy for him but 4 weeks without each other was going to kill the both of you. You and Grant have been dating for a few years now and you couldn't think of a better person you wanted to spend your life with.

Currently your sitting on a plane the trip was about 5 hours long and you were half way there. You tried listening to your iPod and reading a magazine to make the time past by faster. You were going to Canada to surprise Grant. It's been a while and you just HAD to see him. He was going to freak out when he sees you. You had spent the last week planning this trip. Every time you talked to Grant it was so hard not to drop the bomb that you were coming and visiting him.

Finally you landed and once off the plan you walked to baggage claim and picked up your bag and went to the front of the airport and hailed a cab to the hotel. It took about 15 minutes to get to your hotel. You paid the man and grabbed your bag and went inside and checked in. Once given your room key you took the stairs and quickly found your room. Once inside you walked over to the bed and dropped your bag on it. Taking off your jacket you decided to take a shower first to freshen up. It had been a long plane ride. Hopping into the shower it really did feel nice having hot water run over your body. After you shower you went and looked through your bag and finally picked your cute Colorblock Bias Dress and you matched them with a pair of red ballet flats. You continued getting ready and finally get your hair the way you liked and of course your make which Grant always tells you, you always look beautiful without it. You picked up you hand bag and took one last look in the mirror and you headed out the hotel room going towards the exit. Getting a cab was easy and once in the car you gave the address and you were off to the set.

…**.**

The car ride there took a bit of course you just had to run into traffic. But once you were there you paid and got out. You couldn't contain the smile that was pained on your face. You stood there for a few minutes looking around trying to see if you could spot him. After a moment there he was standing there with script in hand reading over it as the make-up girls did their thing. _God he looks really good._ You thought to yourself while standing there. The man seriously got better looking with each passing day even with his Jimmy Neutron hairdo that over the years you have come to love. Grant then was laughing. _God that laugh…it always made you laugh even harder. _You heard the director yell action and you stood there going unnoticed by everyone. After a bit they were taking a break for lunch. You started walking towards him making sure he didn't see you just yet. You quietly snuck up on him wrapping your arms around his middle. You felt him jump in your embrace. You felt him quickly turn around. You just stood there and smiled at him.

"Baby…" Grant just looked at you like he was seeing a ghost for the first time.

"Well how else would be coming up behind you and wrapping their arms around you?" You winked.

He didn't answer he just leaned down cupping your face in his hands and pressing his lips to yours. You wrapped your hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. 4 weeks was differently a long time to go without kissing him you thought to yourself. Grant placed his hands on your hips and picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He spun you around; you broke the kiss and started to giggle. God you missed him so much.

"I missed you so much babe." He brought his lips back to yours before you could get a word out.

He finally put you down and took your hand and he pulled you towards a bunch on trailers. Once you were in and the door was locked. You walked over to Grant jumping into his arms again. You leaned your head down and started to kiss Grant's jaw and slowly moving down his neck. You smiled to yourself because you were making Grant moan louder with each kiss.

"Babe how long do we have?" You asked getting out of his arms.

"An hour." He smirked.

"Oh well that's plenty of time then."

You slipped off your shoes and walked toward the bedroom slowly taking off your dress and under garments as you go. Grant was running up behind you and turned you around. He lifted you up against one of the walls.

"God I've really fucking missed you babe." Grant leaned down and took your nipple into his mouth gently nibbling on it. You couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips. Grant just smiled and put a little bit more into his mouth. He finally moved from the wall and took a few more steps and laid you on the bed. He quickly stripped his clothing, he was standing there in front of you hard as a fucking rock and you wanted nothing more than to show him just how much you have missed him. You lean up from the bad and place your hands on each side of his hips and start sucking the tip of his penis.

"Fuck" was all Grant could get out.

And with that encouragement you took him in deeper, slowly bobbing your hand back and forth. Grant was falling apart right in front of you. You had missed all of the sounds he makes while having sex. You felt Grants hands on your head and you took him in even more, his cock was touching the back on your throat. You thought you might want to stop, because you wanted him to cum somewhere else and not down your throat.

He lays you back down on the bed and he slowly spreads your legs leaning in between them. He starts at your jaw and slowly kisses down your chest making sure to suck both nipples. He continues down more until he has reached the prize. Spreading you apart Grant sticks his tongue out and starts licking your clit.

"Fuck Grant mmm baby…" You moaned out.

He didn't bother to reply he just kept licking. Slowly moving down and pushing his tongue inside of you. You couldn't help the loud moan that came from you lips. Grant knew what he was doing to you and you were enjoying every single second of it.

"Baby if you don't stop this will all be other and you won't be a happy camper." You breathed out.

Grant just smiled grabbing the lube from the night stand drawer and slicking up his fingers and he pushed them inside of you, moving them in and out slowly making you open up even wider.

"Baby I'm ready." Grant just nodded and reached for a condom and ripping it open and placing it on him. He picked up the bottle of lube and coated himself before throwing it onto the bed again.

He quickly lined himself up with your hole and slide right in. You both moaned as every single inch went in until he was fully buried inside of you.

You lean up on your shoulders to kiss Grant on his lips as he starts to move inside of you. You lick his bottom lip asking for entrance and of course he agrees. Once your tongue is in you both battle for dominance you of course let him win. He picked up the pace and suddenly you couldn't help but moan even louder.

"Babe I love you but you need to be quite. People are going to hear you." He leaned back in to kiss you.

"Baby it's been 4 fucking weeks without your cock; I think I have a right to be a little loud. That nice toy you get me before I left just wasn't doing it for me. I've been counting down the days until I'd be able to see you and take you somewhere private so you could have your way with me." You smiled up at him.

"Fuck…" Grant replied.

Grant found himself pretty much pounding into you. But of course you didn't mind. You did happen to reach over and grab a pillow and put it over your mouth to muffle of the load moaning that was going on.

"God babe you feel so good around my cock…taking it like a good girl. I've missed this so fucking much. You're still so fucking tight _God_…" Grant breathed out.

"Grant baby I'm going to cum…" you moaned out.  
"mmm me too babe."

A few more thrusts and both you and Grant where screaming each other's names as you came. Grant pulled out and taking the condom and tying it off and throwing it into the trash can next to the bed, he came back and laid next to you wrapping his arm around your middle and kissing your temple. You just smiled that the gesture.

"I love you Babe."  
"I Love you too baby."

"When do you have to leave?" Grant asked snuggling closer.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night" you started to trace shapes into his chest.

"That's good because after I'm finished for the day you and me can go out to dinner and then go back to my hotel room for a movie and maybe a round 2.

You snorted at the last part.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
